


Имущество компании

by Yallen



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Massage, Threesome - F/F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen
Summary: Алисия узнает, кто же был другой любовницей Дайан





	Имущество компании

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Company Assets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350705) by [Geonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn). 



У Алисии Кавано ушло немало времени, чтобы привыкнуть к партнёрству. В первые несколько недель было непривычно, приходя на работу, видеть надпись СТЕРН ЛОКХАРТ ФЛОРРИК&ГАРДНЕР на стене напротив лифтов. Но вскоре она смогла притерпеться к этому. Она привыкла передавать часть дел младшим адвокатам и сидеть в суде на рассмотрении дел. А привыкнуть к панорамному виду, открывающемуся из окна ее нового офиса, было делом нескольких минут.

Но она так и не сумела свыкнуться с новыми привилегиями. Прошло немало лет с тех пор, как она поднялась по служебной лестнице, но каждый раз, когда Дайан предлагала ей «поразвлечься» после обеда, ее ум отказывался верить. Но каждый раз она уступала, и каждый раз это был приятный опыт. День в спа, поход по магазинам или, как сегодня, массаж, — и Алисия быстро забывала о работе.  
Она лежала на массажном столе, повернув голову в сторону Дайан. Открыв глаза, Алисия увидела, что Дайан, кажется, задремала, и волосы ее рассыпались по губам и щекам. Пусть даже Уилл предложил нанять Алисию в качестве младшего адвоката после того как Крозьер, Абрамс& Эббот пошли ко дну, но именно Дайан взяла Алисию под свое крыло. «В этом бизнесе женщины должны приглядывать друг за другом».

Десять лет назад они были последними женщинами, оставшимися на пепелище старой фирмы. Стерн подал отставку из-за проблем со здоровьем, Уилл принял пост судьи. Дайан в шутку предположила, что он надел судейскую мантию лишь для того, чтобы иметь больше времени для игры в мяч. Уилл отказался признавать обвинение, покидая кабинет с бейсбольной битой на плече. Десять лет напряженной работы, и теперь каждый раз, выходя из лифта, Алисия видит на стене надпись ЛОКХАРТ/ФЛОРРИК.

Дайан чувствует пристальный взгляд Алисии и открывает глаза. Она улыбается, и Алисия улыбается в ответ. Она прекрасно помнит тот день четыре года назад, когда Дайан впервые забрала ее из офиса и отвезла не в центр города, а к себе в лофт. Пока хозяйка наливала им выпить, Алисия сняла туфли и почувствовала, как ноги утопают в мягком ковре. Они вместе сидели на кушетке, и разговор вертелся вокруг непродолжительного и крайне неудачного брака Алисии, вопроса о том, примет или нет их предложение Уилл, и каково будет остаться двумя единственными партнерами.

— Мне придется полагаться на вас даже больше, чем сейчас.  
— Очень надеюсь, что смогу справиться с этим.  
Дайан внимательно смотрела не нее в течении нескольких минут, а затем кивнула.  
— Думаю, вы сможете справиться с чем угодно, Алисия.

Алисия едва начала благодарить за комплимент, а Дайан уже целовала ее. Алисия помнила, как старалась держать глаза открытыми, глядя на часы, отражающиеся в зеркале за спиной Дайан. Время, казалось, повернулось вспять на пятнадцать, двадцать, двадцать восемь секунд, прежде чем Дайан отстранилась, небрежно заправляя прядь волос за ухо Алисии.

— Я хотела сделать это весь последний год, — сказала она буднично.  
Алисия наконец сумела восстановить дыхание и глотнула выпивки.  
— Потерять столько времени зря. На вас не похоже.

Дайан рассмеялась, а Алисия сразу же смогла расслабиться, и они провели остаток дня, наверстывая упущенное за предыдущий год. В первый день они лишь целовались. Прошло не меньше недели, прежде чем они первый раз занялись любовью. Еще неделя прошла, прежде чем они дали название тому, что они делают. Это были не отношения. Они не были партнерами и ничем не были друг другу обязаны. Они были лучшим друзьями, периодически ночевавшими в объятьях друг друга, чтобы спастись от одиночества, неизменно поджидавшего любую свободную женщину в большом городе.

Алисия любила Дайан и знала, что та любит ее. На тот момент этого казалось достаточно. И если она чувствовала острую боль, когда Дайан уходила домой с кем-то еще, — она знала, что Дайан чувствует ту же боль, когда Алисия «недоступна» в ту или иную ночь.  
После массажа они направились в сауну. Они сидели совсем рядом, лениво болтая о делах, которые вел сейчас Кэри Агос. Дайан предположила, что однажды он может стать прекрасным партнером, и Алисия согласилась. Она откинула голову, прижимаясь затылком к стене, и с удивлением почувствовала, что Дайан мягко касается внутренней стороны ее бедра. Она улыбнулась, разводя ноги шире, когда рука Дайан двинулась выше.

— Я скучала по тебе прошлой ночью, — прошептала Алисия, когда пальцы Дайан нежно вошли в нее.  
— Ммм, прости, дорогая. Непредвиденные обстоятельства, — мягкие, уверенные движения сильных тонких пальцев в считанные секунды заставили дыхание сбиться. Она приподняла подбородок и Дайан повернулась к ней. Свободной рукой Дайан обвила шею Алисии, зарылась в волосы; Дайан целовала её горло. Пот сбегал по ее ключицам, собираясь тяжелыми каплями между грудей. Алисия вцепилась в бедро Дайан, крепко сжимая пальцы.

— Ты же знаешь, какой настойчивой может быть Калинда.  
— Калинда? — глаза Алисии широко распахнулись.  
Дайан поцеловала ее в щеку, разворачивая голову Алисии, чтобы поцеловать в губы.  
— Да. Я была с ней прошлой ночью.  
— Я думала, прошлой ночью у тебя было свидание.  
— Так и было. В некотором роде. Алисия, прошу, поцелуй меня.

Она подчинилась, но мысли ее были далеко. Она думала о том легком флирте, что не раз замечала за Калиндой в прошлом, о легчайших намеках и взглядах, что она списывала на паранойю. Тогда ей казалось: та лишь пытается тонко намекнуть, будто догадывается, что Алисия спит с Дайан. Но что, если правда гораздо глубже? Она прикусила губу, когда Дайан доводила ее до оргазма, наклонилась, прижимаясь лбом к влажному плечу, пока бедра сами собой приподнимались навстречу пальцам.

— Отдашь должок в душе или подождешь, пока мы доберемся до моей квартиры? — шепчет Дайан.  
— А знаешь, у меня есть идея получше, — расслабленно произносит Алисия.  
***

Если Калинда и была удивлена, когда Дайан открыла ей дверь в одном лишь шелковом халате, ей отлично удалось это скрыть. Она протянула файл, который ее попросили привезти из офиса, и улыбнулась, показывая, что догадывается, — отнюдь не он послужил причиной ее позднего визита.

— Как вы и просили, Дайан. Могу я вам еще чем-нибудь помочь?  
— Вообще-то да… Калинда, — улыбнулась Дайан, произнося ее имя и отступая на шаг. — Прошу, входите.

Она вошла и Дайан аккуратно прикрыла дверь за ее спиной. Скользнув мимо, Дайан повела ее в комнату. Уже наступил вечер, и в комнате было темно, если не считать тусклого света, пробивающегося сквозь витражные окна.

— Не хотите ли выпить что-нибудь?  
— Конечно, — Калинда расстегнула молнию на куртке, скидывая ее легким движением плеч, позволяя ткани скользнуть по рукам и повиснуть на кончиках пальцев, пока Дайан неспешно шла к мини-бару. Килинда бросила куртку на спинку дивана, пробегая глазами вниз по телу Дайан и вновь возвращаясь к ее плечам, и начала расстегивать блузку.

— Я очень удивилась, получив ваш звонок. Думала, вы будете со своим… партнером этой ночью, раз уж вы провели вместе всю вторую половину дня.  
— Это был прекрасный день.

Дайан обернулась и увидела Калинду, стоящую за спинкой дивана в одном лишь черном кружевном белье. Одобрительно приподняв бровь, она вручила ей стакан.

— Но я подумала, что могу рассчитывать на восхитительную ночь.  
— Ммм. А мне везет, — Калинда пригубила свой напиток, сделала глоток и облизала губы самым кончиком языка. Двумя пальцами она подцепила узел на поясе Дайан.  
— Что именно вы имели ввиду?  
— Мы подумали, что должны позволить решать вам, — сказала Алисия, выходя из спальни.

Калинда развернулась, на мгновение позволив себе залюбоваться Алисией, одетой лишь в едва прикрывающую бедра темно-зеленую ночную сорочку с глубоким вырезом. Осушив свой стакан, Калинда аккуратно поставила его на соседний столик.

— Что ж. Вы мои боссы. Можете рассматривать меня как имущество компании. Используйте меня, как пожелаете, мэм.

Алисия и Дайан одновременно шагнули к ней.


End file.
